The Truth about Kodi's sexuality
by strong man
Summary: Throughout Kodi's life he has been looking for a mate,balto wanted his son to love a girl but Kodi has his eyes on another dog


**This story takes place some time after Balto 3: Wings of Change. Kodi develops feelings of love for an unlikely someone. How will his parents feel about this one? Thanks to GreyKitty, LakosWolf, and DrewTheWolf for help! Parts of the story written by DrewTheWolf. WARNING! If you're a devoted Kodi fan, you will NOT like this fanfic! CONTAINS GAY CONTENT! Rated RRRRR (for Pirate!)**

"I suppose secrets should always remain buried," He sat on the edge of town on the cold Alaskan night.

Tundra snow barreling down.

The town of Nome wasn't always like this.

Happier times had been seen: Balto's great feat, a miracle which had saved the town; the birth of his children.

But this? No...never. But it had happened, to them.

It could have happened to anyone...but they were chosen and now the burdens had been endured and because of one night of truth, an entire story had unfolded and ended in this?

Two months earlier, one of Nome's mail teams were entering the town, late for the first time, this week.

They were usually late at least once a week, but lately they have been tardy almost every other day, and Mr. Simpson was on the verge of losing his job.

Stress would strike him harshly with the thoughts of him not being able to support himself and what would happen to his dogs after he got rid of them.

He brushed aside as often as he could so that he could concentrate more on delivering the mail and supplies on time.

Kodi pushed himself harder on this mail run.

If he weren't connected to the other dog's, he would've passed the lead dog, his best friend, Kirby.

He knew about Mr. Simpson possibly losing his job and he didn't want that to happen, so he tried his best to keep the other dogs motivated, but pep talk never seemed to work for this "enthusiastic" bunch.

Dusty:"Kodi! Slow down!" cried Dusty, the only girl husky on the team, from behind.

Kodi:"Oops, sorry, Dust," Kodi apologized in between breaths.

Kodi's family kept bugging him about if he and Dusty were going to be a couple.

Truth to be told, he wasn't very interested in looking for a girl.

But he always told his father that he was just too shy to talk to her, just to make him happy.

Besides, everyone knew that Dusty and Ralph liked each other best.

Kirby:" Quit daydreaming', Kodi!" shouted Kirby, tugging on the harness.

Kirby:" Don't worry, for once, will ya? We'll make it to Nome in time!"

Kodi smiled in response, keeping a good speed going.

Kodi: "Good ol' Kirby.

If there was one thing the two had in common, it was that they had confidence in themselves.

Kodi envied Kirby for his carelessness.

Kirby was always carefree and was never stressed out over anything.

Kodi hoped that he wouldn't worry as much as he did, and grew to be like him And Kirby was right, like he often (but not too often) was: the team made it to Nome on time with the mail, for once.

The team trotted to a halt in front of the post office and shook the access snow from their fur.

Mr. Simpson unloaded the sled and after, unhooked the dogs from their harnesses to let them roam the town, as they often did.

Hank, and Kano stayed behind to be fed, while Dusty and Ralph ran off to the beach together.

Kirby caught up with them soon after.

Kodi wandered around town trying to relax, when his father approached him from the front.

Balto:"Hey, son," he smiled. "How's it going?"

Kodi:"It's going fine, Dad," he sighed.

Kodi:"For now, anyway,"

Kodi:"How're things working with Dusty?" he asked, joining his son in the stroll.

Kodi:"Eh..." he shifted. "Fine." he lied.

Balto:"You tell her you like her yet?"

Kodi:"No,"

Balto:"Well, you should do that really soon," he said as they neared the beach.

Balto:"That's what I did when I was your age."

Kodi:"Sure, Dad," he smiled and rolled his eyes.

Kodi:"Look, I'm going to join these guys soon. I'll talk to you later. Tell Mom and Saba I said hi,"

Balto:"Ok, bye," he said, taking his leave.

Kodi's father visited him whenever he could, nowadays.

Since all of his siblings, aside from Saba, were gone living their own lives elsewhere, Nome wasn't as eventful.

And whenever Balto wasn't with Jenna, he was extremely lonely.

Maybe having grandpuppies to take care of would make him less lonely and that was why he was urging Kodi to make a move with Dusty.

To bad for Balto that it was a move Kodi planned on never making.

It was a possibility when he first joined the team, when he first met Dusty, but he was always shy around girls, so he never really talked to her alone.

It was too late now, though, because she was with Ralph.

And that was fine with Kodi.

He was in no hurry.

In all of his daydreaming, Kodi didn't notice right away that he was staring at his friends running on the beach.

He wasn't watching Dusty, he found himself watching Kirby.

He figured he must have really envied him if he was studying how he ran.

Kirby noticed Kodi staring and Kodi automatically froze.

He gulped when Kirby approached him from the beach.

Why was he feeling nervous around him?

It'd been happening alot lately...maybe he was afraid of him?

Kirby:"Hey, Kodi!" Kirby greeted, shaking the snow from his fur onto Kodi, who chuckled.

Kirby:" What are you doin' daydreaming' again? Are ya going to come down and race or what?"

He turned around and started running, urging Kodi to follow.

Kodi:"You bet!" Kodi barked, wagging his tail and following Kirby.

Kodi found himself chasing Kirby to catch up to him.

The bigger dog would zig and zag through the snow to evade his persuer.

It went on like that for a few minutes.

No one around seemed to be paying attention, especially Kodi with his surroundings.

He ended up slipping on some ice and sliding across it.

Kirby stopped in his tracks when he heard Kodi cry out and ended up being plowed into.

He almost fell on top of Kodi.

Kirby:" Whoa, there!" Kirby laughed, peering over his fallen companion.

Kodi blushed in utter embarrassment.

Kirby:" Since when were you so clumsy? I thought wolves were always light on their feet?" Kirby said slyly, winking.

Kodi felt his heart bounce up into his throat.

He hated feeling so embarrassed.

He only felt this way around girls, he didn't need to start feeling this way around his friends too.

Keno:" What's wrong with you two?" he asked, who must have returned from being fed.

Keno:" It looks like you two are going to-"

Kodi:"Zip it, Kano," Kirby spat.

Kodi picked himself up from the ground.

He didn't really care for Kano.

He and Hank were the most racist...specieist...out of anyone.

They didn't know that Kodi was part wolf, and if they did they would have probably beaten him.

Naturally, Kirby wasn't afraid of them, because he beat them in weight and size.

Kodi admired that about him too.

Kirby wasn't afraid, while Kodi was plenty afraid, though he tended not to show it.

Kano shut his mouth and went to race with Hank on the beach.

Kirby:"Eh, forget about them," he said,

Kirby:" You know how they are."

Kodi:"Yeah, I just hope they don't find out about me being-" Kodi started

Kirby:" I won't tell anyone, I wouldn't want those losers beating you up for something dumb like that!"

Kodi:"Heheh, thanks, Kirby!" Kodi smiled.

When Kirby said that, Kodi remembered when Mr. Simpson first adopted him.

Dusty, Ralph, and Kirby were all a bit older than him, so they were already getting used to the training of a sled dog.

Despite Kodi being new to their "family," he was quickly accepted when he was old enough to pull the sled with them Out of Kirby, Dusty, and Ralph, Kirby had become his best friend.

They were with each other all the time lately, since Dusty and Ralph were always together.

Kirby looked back at the beach to the dogs who remained running on it.

The sun was starting to set and the air was getting colder.

He looked back at Kodi.

Kirby:"Wanna head back to the boiler room?" he asked.

Kodi:"Sure!" Kodi said without missing a beat. Catching himself, he said,

Kodi:"I mean, uh...sure, why not?"

Kirby shook his head and started walking. Kodi quickly padded up beside him.

Kodi innocently studied Kirby's face.

His face was much more round than any other husky Kodi knew.

It was a peculiar trait, but it suited him well... Kirby's fur was also raggier, making him look fat.

Kodi:"Well, not fat," Kodi thought.

Kodi:"Pleasantly plump...Wait. What am I thinking? What's gotten into me!"

Kirby felt himself being stared at and looked at Kodi looking at him.

Kirby gave him a quizzical look.

Kirby:" What are you lookin' at?"

Kodi:"Oh! Uh," he shook his head.

Kodi:"I was wondering...what breed are you?"

Kodi:"Heh! Not wolf, that's for sure,"

Kirby grinned to himself.

Kirby didn't really know, himself, what breed of dog he was.

All he knew was that he was part husky.

They found themselves at the door leading into the boiler room.

Kirby pushed the door open wider for them to enter.

He looked at Kodi and smirked. Kirby:" Ladies first!"

Kodi, not realizing what Kirby had said, started walking in.

An afterthought. Kodi looked back at Kirby, who was chuckling.

Kodi:"Then why am I going in first!"

Kodi whipped around and started pushing Kirby into the boiler room with his head.

Kitby:"YOU should be first!"

Kirby struggled to keep his ground.

Kodi was pushing into him really hard.

Kirby grinned and cleverly jumped out of the way, letting Kodi stumble into the boiler room first.

After picking himself up from the floor, Kodi looked back at the laughing Kirby.

Kodi:"Ha! Ha! Very funny!"

Kodi lunged after his friend, who led him on in a chase around the room.

Then Kodi lept into the air and tackled Kirby to the ground.

They struggled over each other in laughter.

Kodi found himself peering over Kirby, who had given up.

Kirby chuckled in exhaustion as they lay there panting.

He felt something brush up against his abdomen and it sent shivers up his spine.

He felt his face get warm as he looked at Kodi, looking down on him.

The younger dog's eyes widened in anxiousness, then closed when he lowered his face down to Kirby's.

He roughly nuzzled him under his chin and licked his neck in several places.

He felt Kirby tighten his muscles and he stopped.

Kirby:" What are you doin'?" Kirby asked.

Kodi:"Uh-" Kodi pushed himself off Kirby and felt his face flush.

Kirby:" Don't stop there," said the bigger dog,

picking himself up and slowly walked towards the younger dog.

He licked the side of Kodi's muzzle and felt him relax.

Kirby just kept walking towards Kodi until he softly layed himself on the ground to let Kirby straddle him.

Kirby began to lick Kodi's chest and worked his way up to his neck.

Then he positioned himself over his companion and entered him.

Kodi was about to cry out, but to keep that from happening, Kirby let him bite the fur on his neck, to help him pay no attention to the pain and to make it more enjoyable for himself.

Once Kodi relaxed and let Kirby continue, he unlatched his fangs from his neck and lapped at the drawn blood, to clean it.

And to excite him.

Kodi chuckled when he felt Kirby slightly move himself inside of him.

Kirby's movement was very smooth, and Kodi wanted it to last forever.

Balto:"Kodi!"

He looked towards the door where he heard his name called from, and seen a familiar brown hybrid standing under the doorframe, his eyes wide with fear.

Panic rushed it's way through Kodi.

He would never be able to explain the truth behind this one.

What was his father going to think of him now?

He was going to be banished for sure.

Balto sprinted towards the two, his teeth bared and his eyes rimming with anger.

He snarled and tackled Kirby from Kodi and stood over his son with his fur bristling.

Kirby caught his ground and just stared at Balto, surprised.

Kodi opened one eye to see his father standing over him.

But he wasn't snarling at him, he was...protecting him? From...?

Kodi looked to the side and seen Kirby standing there with his father growling at him.

Balto:"You disgust me!" he shouted.

Balto:"What nerve have you for raping my son?"

Rape? Is that what Balto thought Kirby was doing to Kodi?

Kirby looked at Kodi desperately, unsure of what to do.

But neither of them had to do anything.

Balto just glared at him, angry at the thought that this brute would rape, let alone someone his own gender.

Balto:"You better get out of here, before I rip your throat out." he threatened.

Kodi was taken aback.

The wolf was really emerging from his father.

He had never seen him act like this before.

Kirby looked at Kodi's shaken form. He knew it was best not to get his friend wrapped up in this, so he just ran out of the boiler room alone.

Balto sighed.

Balto:"Are you ok, son? Did he hurt you?"

Kodi:"No...Dad," Kodi sighed as well.

At least he was off the hook.

But what about Kirby?

He stared out the door, wondering if he should chase after him.

But then Dusty and the others poured into the room.

Dusty:" What's going on!" she asked.

Ralph:"Yeah, I just seen Kirby run right by us!" Ralph said, looking around.

Ralph:" Is everything ok?"

Balto:"Everything's fine." Balto stated, looking back at his son, looking for reassurance that his son was ok.

Kodi just looked at him with the same startled look on his face and said nothing.

Balto nodded, still unsure, and exited the boiler room.

Kodi knew why his father didn't say anything.

He didn't want anyone to know.

And Kodi was just fine with that.

No one had to know anything.

Dusty:"Hey, Kodi, you ok?" asked Dusty, approaching him from the side. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Kodi:"I'm fine, Dusty," Kodi said softly, not taking his eyes off the door.

He needed to go find Kirby and talk to him.

He needed to set things straight now.

He couldn't wait to get things done.

He stood up.

Kodi:"I'll be right back, guys."

And he dashed through the door in Kirby's direction.

He used his nose to find him.

It wouldn't take him long because Kodi could run on Kirby's alluring scent for ages.

He hoped to find him before morning.

Within about an hour of looking in and out of the alleys of Nome, Kodi found who he was looking for on the outskirts of the town opposite his father's boat.

Kodi could see Kirby's silhouette in the full moon that was peeking over the top of the hill he was sitting.

Kodi swiftly made his way up the hill and came behind Kirby.

He was looking into the mountains, not really paying Kodi any mind.

He sighed heavily.

Kirby:" Your Dad's going to kill me," he said.

Kirby:" He thinks I was... He's not going to be happy when he finds out what was really going on."

Kodi:"I know," Kodi said, looking up at the moon.

Kodi:"He doesn't need to find out, I mean...It's nobody's business."

Kirby:" We can't live a lie, you know that." Kirby scoffed.

Kirby:" I can't lie, I'm a terrible liar."

Kodi:"Heh, I know," he chuckled.

Kodi:"But we'll figure something out."

Kodi leaned in to snuggle with Kirby, but he stood up and stepped away.

Kirby:" Don't," he said.

Kirby:" We can't...I...I feel like I'm influencing you."

Kodi:"So?"

Kirby:" I don't want to lead you down this path, it's," Kirby snorted.

Kirby:" It's just wrong!"

Kodi took the word "wrong" in consideration.

He had made mistakes before, but he always atoned for them.

Why should this be any different?

His family and friends would accept their decision.

Otherwise, they wouldn't even be their friends in the first place!

It would just be another lesson to learn and live.

Kodi:"Wrong?" Kodi snuffed.

Kodi:"You always tell me what's right and what's wrong, you're not always right, you know."

Kirby:" I'm right this time!" he growled.

Kirby:" We're going to regret everything we ever do."

Kodi:"I'm not," he stated.

Kodi:"I've never regretted anything, and I'm not about to start."

He nuzzled Kirby under his chin.

Kirby:" We're going to get in trouble." Kirby said matter of factly, accepting the nuzzle.

Kodi:"It's ok." he said," We're not going to tell anyone."

Kodi:"Is that a promise?"

Kirby:" It's a promise."

The two of them sat on the hill for about another hour until they decided to head back to the boiler room to rest up for the next day's mail run.

By the time they entered the door, everyone inside was asleep.

Kirby slept on the side of the room opposite Kodi.

He was fast asleep, until he felt someone approaching him.

From the kindling scent, Kirby could tell it was Kodi.

Kodi:"Hey Kirb," Kodi said, trying to sound seductive.

Kodi:"I can't sleep."

Kirby:" Sleep with me," Kirby smirked in the dark.

Without hesitation, Kodi layed beside Kirby, his back rested against Kirby's stomach.

Kodi felt a slight nibble on his ear and it gave him pleasurable slivers.

The two of them gave each other small gifts, of the like, throughout the night.

Neither of them did any sleeping, until morning.

Even with their lack of sleep, they were more energetic than ever.

The rest of the team couldn't understand their energy.

To them it seemed impossible, because they were dead-tired.

One Kirby and Kodi were hooked up, they fought each other playfully, tugging at each other as if they were pups.

Dusty:" Boys..." she yawned,"Will be boys."

She shook her head in irritation to the boys' constant joking and laughter.

They payed her no attention and continued in their play.

:"Kirby! Kodi! Straighten up!" their master called from the back.

They stopped.

The man gave the command to run and they took off quickly.

Kirby and Kodi wanted to get back as soon as possible so that they could have some alone time.

Ralph:" Kirby!" he called.

Ralph:" For the last time, stop pulling me! I can't keep up!"

Kirby:" You're going to have to, Ralphie-boy!" he laughed.

For the first time ever, the mail dogs were early to their destination and back to Nome.

The dogs stood before the mail carrier, the town before them as Jenna sat with Balto, Jenna closely snuggled up to him as Balto's eyes blazed.

Kodi could have sworn that who stood before him was not his father...but Steele.

The sled slid to a stop and Kodi felt as if it was just him and his parents.

As he was unhooked from the harness, which felt oddly heavy, he took a step forward, the snow crunching beneath his paws.

Kodi:"Dad," Kodi started.

Balto snapped,

Balto:"He'll be banished, Kodi, just like he should be.

No dog should have to undergo such a-an atrocity!"

Kodi jumped forward,

Kodi:"He didn't do it, Dad!"

Jenna's eyes widened and all the dogs stood, flicking their ears forward, the world's eyes on Kodi,

Kodi:"I went along willingly."

Balto sank back down and his ears layed back at a loss for words.

Balto:"Kirby didn't rape you..."

Kodi swallowed,

Kodi:"No, Dad...he didn't."

Jenna:"Oh Kodi..." she whispered.

She stood up and started towards her son.

Kodi lowered his head a bit.

He knew that his father had told her.

He felt terrible about making her worry about him. But at the moment, she seemed more relieved than anything.

Kodi glanced at his father and wished he could say the same for him.

Balto shook his head and walked away with the most disappointed look displayed on his face.

Some dogs watched him leave the scene, but more were looking at Kodi.

Jenna looked confused, looking back and fourth from her mate to her son.

She decided to go after Balto.

Kodi sighed.

He felt a great sense of relief for stating what really went on...but now he felt worried about what would happen to him and Kirby.

And also would his own father hate him for this?

He felt many eyes digging into him and it was not helping the situation.

He viciously whipped his head back and glared at everyone.

Kodi:"What are all of you looking at?" Kodi snarled.

The mail dogs slowly scattered away from the area, leaving only him and Kirby.

Kodi didn't look at him.

Kirby:" Well, it's only a matter of time, now," Kirby said sourly.

Kodi:"What is?" Kodi asked, quietly.

Kirby:" That our lives are going to be a living hell."

Kodi:"We'll be fine," he said.

Kodi:"All I've gotta do is patch things up with my Dad, then things'll look up again."

Kirby:" Right..." he snorted.

Kodi:"I'll see you soon.

Kodi departed in the direction his father went, which was towards the wrecked boat.

Along the way, he seen his mother, walking alone.

He stopped in mid-trot and approached her cautiously, with his head lowered and his tail in between his legs.

Kodi:"Mom?"

Startled, Jenna looked up and gasped.

Kodi:"Kodi." She ran up to him and nuzzled him.

Jenna:" I'm so glad you're ok."

Kodi was confused.

Why was she glad to see him?

This was very unexpected.

Kodi:"You mean...you're not mad about...me and Kirby?"

She stepped back to look at him.

Jenna:" Well...right now...I can't say I'm proud...But I'm just happy nothing bad happened to you."

She nuzzled him again.

Kodi:"Is Dad ok?"

Kodi felt his mother shake her head.

Jenna:" I don't know...you might want to wait for him to cool off first."

Kodi:"I can't wait that long." And Kodi sprinted to his father's boat.

Kirby wandered the streets alone, feeling like he belonged no where without Kodi.

He was too afraid to go to the boiler room...too tired to travel all the way to the beach.

He felt that he should have gone with Kodi to talk to his father.

They were, after all, in this situation together, and they should make things right together.

Kirby decided talking to Balto was the right thing and started headed towards his boat.

Dusty:"Hello, Kirb,"

Kirby whipped his head behind him to see Dusty and Ralph standing there in the alleyway.

Kirby:" What do guys you want?" he asked.

Dusty spoke first,

Dusty:"Kirby,"I wanna say that I thinks it's wonderful that your in love with Kodi, he hasn't had a mate yet, I mean, just look at me and Ralph

Ralph: "Yeah, the first time you two met I knew he was the one for you,

Kirby chucked

Kirby:" Thanks guys, I'll go talk to Balto

Kirby ran as fast as he can to catch up with Kodi.

Kodi made it to his father's boat but he before he could start sniffing, he could hear Kirby's footsteps

Kodi turned around and saw Kirby panting.

Kodi: "Kirby, what are you doing here

Kirby:" I came here to talk to you dad he said with a smile

Kodi also smiled

Kodi: "Okay let's go

Kodi: "Kirby, what are you doing here?

So they both sniffed around trying to find him.

His father was perched on the bow of the boat, staring into nothing.

Kodi spoke first

Kodi:"Dad?" he said, softly.

Kodi:"Look...uh...Dad...I'm sorry."

Balto stayed silent for a moment.

Balto:"For what?"

Kodi knew what his father wanted him to apologize for, but that was one thing he wasn't going even think about saying to anyone.

Kodi:"I'm sorry for lying to you...and having you and Mom worried."

Balto faced his son, his eyes fiery with anger.

Balto:"Is that all?"

Kodi frowned.

If his dad wanted to butt heads about his apologies, then so be it.

He couldn't possibly make things any worse.

Kodi: "Yes, that's it."

Balto:"You're going to say nothing about the-the things you've done? No apology for that, either?"

Kodi:"Look, Dad, it took me alot of guts to face you today!" Kodi growled.

Kodi:"You can't count on me being everything you want me to be!

Kodi:"Why can't you accept me anymore, I'm the same!"

Balto:"You're not!" he shouted.

Balto:"I didn't ask for the truth!

Balto:"You should not have let guilt taken you over, you should have just remained quiet!"

Kodi had it.

He was tired of being told what to do and what not to do.

He had his own mind. But for a moment, he didn't use it and tackled his father out of the boat and the two barrled to the ground.

They landed roughly onto the snow and wrestled clumsily

Kirby: "Balto! Stop this right now he said in a deep voice.

Balto stopped what he was doing and got up then walked up to kirby and growled at him

Kirby: "Balto, I love your son and I always have, through his grunts of frustration. Balto stopped what he was doing and looked at Kirby while Kodi walked by Kirby's side

Kodi: "Please, dad let me be with Kirby, throughout my life I've been in love with him

Balto: "No, I will not believe it

Kodi: "Well maybe you'll believe Mom or Dusty and Ralph

Just then his Mom and Dusty and Ralph came to the boat

Balto: "Jenna, what are you doing here?

Jenna:" I came to tell you the truth

Dusty:" And I came to tell you that...I'm in love with Ralph

Balto: "What, wha…about kodi

Dusty: "Kodi and I are just friends and we want to keep it that way

Balto: "No...no

Kirby: "Bato, it's true, Dusty said to me that the first time Kodi and I met She knew that we belonged together

Jenna:" And I said to Kodi that I'm just glad he didn't get hurt and I accepted my son to be with Kirby, besides they do look like cute together

Balto looked down and thought about this

Balto: "Well can't say I'm proud but you Mom is right Kodi, if this is what you want, I'd say go for it

Kodi walked up to Balto and nuzzled him

Kodi: "Thank you dad

Then he walked to Kirby and gave him a nuzzle and strong and passionate kiss. He returned the kiss. It lasted for a while and while they were kissing they were crying tears of joy then a gust of wind went right through their fur

Dusty and Ralph: "Awww, that's so sweet


End file.
